The Unholy four
by finmagik
Summary: It's the begining of the year for Millicent Bulstrode and her three friends: Bia Bridgegate, Asher Hudson and Blaise Zanbini. All of them are freaks and soical outcasts, also good freinds, this fic is about their adventures.


The Unholy four  
**"Friends help you move, real friends help you move bodies."-Anon.**  
_  
Another miserable start to a miserable year_, Millicent thought as she glared at shining red Hogwarts expres_s. I'll have to endure more of Pansy's taunts and more of having the second best marks in my year, because of that bloody Granger._ Her cat, Mr. Scratchies hissed in his wicker carrying case.   
  
"I know how you feel, but complaining never does one good," She tiredly remarked. "We've got to get going."  
  
And with that she hoisted her luggage over her shoulders and prepared to board the train. However, this wasn't successful; the door to train was much tinier then last year. She growled in frustration. That summer Millicent had a growth spurt. Last year, at the tender age of fourteen she was six feet and five inches, making her one of the tallest girls in the school. And since then she had grown a mere seven inches, which now gave her the freakish height of seven feet and two inches tall. And she loathed every extra inch as she removed the luggage from her shoulders hunched down, to get into the train.  
The only joyful thought was maybe she'd see Granger. She scare the shit outta her. No such luck however.  
And there it was the tenth compartment on the right. She always sat there, and knew threw open the door and sat down.  
  
"Holy wax! You've gotten HUGE Milly, what have they been feeding you, plutonium?" Came the familiar half-joking voice of Asher.  
  
This made Milly crack a small smile. Curled up in the far corner was Asher Vathan Hudson, he was as skinny as twig, pale, with intense slate gray eyes behind the thick frames of his glasses and a shock of bright purple hair on his head. And he was smiling he was always smiling.  
  
"What on earth have you done to your hair Hudson?" She asked, trying to hide her shock.  
  
"I dyed it." He answered casually, and fingered a dragon fang earring dangling from his right lobe.  
  
"I can see that, when a person has had brown hair for as long you know them and then suddenly it's purple. You think either your developing schizophrenia, or they've dyed their hair," She said and Asher smiled wider. "Now, why did you dye your hair? I don't think they'll let you get away with it."  
  
"I think they will," Asher grinned. "They let me keep the earring and they let me paint my nails black. Flitwick my house head liked the earring."  
  
"Yes, but the hair is much more noticeable then an earring or black fingernail. Normal wizards usually don't dye their hair unnatural colors on purpose." Millicent said struggling with her luggage.   
  
"Milly, if I was a normal wizard would we be friends?" Asher asked.  
  
"No," Millicent said flatly as she tried to comfort a hissing Mr. Scratchies, through his carrying case. "Most normal wizards and witches, in this school are gits."  
  
"I wrote new comic over the summer," Asher, giggled and reached in one of his bags. "Happy Squirrel: Cruico fun! The Sequel to the award winning Happy Squirrel Vacuum Chamber fun! You want a super-crappy limited edition first nifty printing of this controversial 'masterpiece'?"  
  
"Isn't that the disgusting comic were a badly drawn little squirrel is horribly tortured for seventeen straight pages?" Millicent asked.  
  
"Yes." Asher said, getting out a few copies.   
  
"Give it here; I've been waiting all summer for you to come out with a new one." Millicent said and viciously snatched one from him.  
  
"Yaaarrgghh! You've ripped off my hand!" Asher screamed and waved around his (handless) right arm. "Don't worry you don't your own strength... but I needed that hand..."  
  
"Stop being a git, and pull your hand out of your sleeve." Came an angry voice from the compartment door.  
  
There stood a slightly chubby blonde girl with half lidded eyes, a snub nose and a most unpleasant look on her face.  
  
"Sorry, Bia." Asher muttered sullenly removing his hand from his sleeve.   
  
"We FORGOT your traditional start of term HANGOVER." Millicent added looking up from the comic.   
  
"Shut up," Bia said as she walked, scowling into the compartment and slumped down on the same side as Asher. "I've had a hard vacation and the potion should be working soon..."   
  
"...And then we'll get an installment of melodrama." Millicent added.  
  
"Yay, I missed my daily dose after all those months." Asher said in deadpan.  
  
  
"It's my life, your my friends be sympathetic." Bia growled.  
  
"I've been your friend since I was six and you haven't stopped whining." Millicent said.  
  
"And you have the same hair, Milly." Bia sniffed. "The same damned pigtails…" Then she blinked twice, her hangover gone and smiled, she looked like a doll with broken eyes when she smiled.  
  
"No I don't. I took them out." Millicent said simply and went back to reading her comic.  
  
"Oh yes now you don't look like so much of a child. I like it." Bia said.  
  
"Thank you, Bia." Millicent smiled and tossed her dark hair.  
  
"If there is one thing you could never accuse Milly of is looking like a child." Asher smirked.   
  
"I love what you did to your hair Asher, it's very attractive." Bia cooed and started sliding closer to him.  
  
"Ummm... thanks... it's very nifty... hair...uhh... Bia..." Asher managed out as she came closer, fear growing over his features. Her face was now only inches from his own. He grabbed a Happy Squirrel comic and held it like a shield between them. "...would you like to read my newest ummm...'masterpiece?'"  
  
"Thought you'd never ask." Bia smiled politely, took the comic from him sliding back to a comfortable distance between them.  
  
She opened the comic, with a wink to Millicent and licked her lips. Asher breathed a sigh of relief, got out a dried out piegon corpse from his bag, sketch book, charcol and began to sketch. Millicent smiled, shook her head and thought: Finally we didn't have to hear about how overachieving Eris ruined her summer again. It's sad though, seeing Bia throw herself at Asher, then again she's been doing that since she met him.  
  
There was silence for a few minutes which Bia's occasional cackle at the comic and Mr. Scrathies' pathetic mewling from his wicker carrying case. The compartment door was opened, then closed loudly and suddenly.  
  
Everyone stopped and looked up. There was a small, sickly looking boy with black hair and black eyes shivering against the door.  
  
"Sssafe at lasst." He sibilated, in a scared little voice.  
  
"Oh, Hullo Blaise, Malfoy after you again?" Asher said looking up from his sketch briefly.  
  
"No...no... it's worsse..." Blaise panted.  
  
"Did Crabbe and Goyle take the lunch grandma Zabini made again?" Bia said raising her eyebrow.  
  
"Yesss," Blaise whimpered. "But it's not that..."  
  
"...did they insssult your preciousss, widgetsss?" Asher added with glee.  
  
"Don't joke," Blaise protested. "Thisss iss bad, my ssspeech impeniment iss back... Milly! Pleasssess, I have... to talk to you."  
  
Blaise collapsed at Millicent's feet and looked up with his big black eyes, like a sad puppy. That usually did the trick she'd cave seeing how helpless and cute he seemed.  
Instead she folded her arms across her chest and glared harshly at him. "Hmmph."  
  
"You're not holding a grudge ssstill about that thing at the end of term banquet..." Blaise whimpered.  
  
"Mmmph." Millicent scowled deeper.  
  
"...look I wanted to ss-sssstand... like you did..." Blaise said. "...but jussst asss I wasss Draco and that bunch gave me sssuch a look, I knew it would be very bad if I did... they'd hurt me... and I don't like being hurt... I'm not like you..."   
  
Millicent kicked Blaise and he whimpered again. "Bia tell Blaise, I'm not still not speaking to him."  
  
"No, tell him yourself," Bia said looking up from the comic. Millicent shot Bia her darkest look.  
"And don't glare at me like that Milly it won't work. As a life long friend I'm immune. "  
  
"C'mon forgive and forget." Asher said.  
  
"Yeah forgive and forget, Milly..." Blaise echoed. "I was coerced... you're large and scary so they'd leave you alone..."   
  
Millicent glared at him.  
  
"I don't think that helped." Asher snickered.  
  
Blaise shot him a very dirty look, and then went back to pleading and whimpering at Millicent's feet.  
  
"Milly he's your only friend in your year. Make nice already, he's going to be there with you when we're gone and that's only two years away." Bia sighed and turned the page of the comic, her expression changing to confusion.  
  
"Fine, get up Blaise," Millicent shook her head and sighed. "But I still think you're a sniveling little git."  
  
Blaise got to his feet and sat down next to Millicent looking crestfallen. "My own best friend..."  
  
"Shut it. You brought it on yourself." Millicent snapped.  
  
"I managed to save one of my Grandma's canolis for you," Blaise said removing something wrapped in wax paper from a pocket and handing it to Millicent. "It's the last one. Crabbe and Goyle took the others and ate them, while they sat on me."  
  
Millicent unwrapped the wax paper and found a perfect canoli. "How... don't Crabbe and Goyle usually sit on your chest?"   
  
"Well, yes... I put a charm on it. I know how much you liked them last year so…" Blaise gave a small smile.  
  
Last year Grandma Zabini had sent Blaise a huge box of all sorts of Italian Pastries all the way from America. They spent many nights munching on canolis and playing Gobstones. And the Canoli Blaise just handed her happened to be delicious. Just when you give up on Blaise… he turns around and does something like this… it sure is hard trying to stay mad at him.  
She broke off two pieces and gave one to Blaise. Who thanked her and slipped another to Mr. Scratchies.   
  
"Asher, this doesn't make any sense," Bia said waving the comic around. "You have sixteen pages of the squirrel being tortured and right in the middle a whole page about a Moose playing the banjo and aliens invading."   
  
"It's my comic. I got bored drawing a squirrel in the throws of agony for seventeen straight pages." Asher replied.  
  
"Yes, but its very funny and it makes no sense at all." Bia said.  
  
"I think its funniest page of the whole comic... I mean it has aliens, a Moose, and a banjo in it! How can it not be funny?" Asher exclaimed.   
"Look at it! It's so nifty!"   
Asher opened a copy of the comic to the very page and began to giggle manically for… five minutes straight. Then as train started he stopped.  
  
"Well, that certainly proves that you've become even more disturbed Hudson." Millicent sighed.  
  
  
"Thank you." Asher said with a smile.  
  
"You also frightened away the snack trolley witch." Millicent grumbled.  
  
"Hee… hee I know." Asher smirked talking in a tiny voice.  
  
Things remained quiet for a bit. Bia had a deck of cards, almost all of them (expect Asher he was sketching the dead pigeon) played Poker. Blaise and Bia alternated cheating each hand, and soon they decided to 'conspire' against Millicent which was on going joke, they used code phrases (The pelican has been violated was the most memorable) and facial ticks. Until Blaise accidentally kicked Mr. Scratchies carrying case and upset the cat.  
  
"I'm ssso -so sorry…" Blaise said rocking back and forth slightly.  
  
"Don't apologize; I think you should have kicked that bloody cat off the train..." Asher grumbled looking up from his sketch.   
  
"Hudson, that's a dreadful thing to say! He's been my pet forever. "Millicent gasped.  
  
  
"He's not bothering you now," Bia said. "So just let her quiet him down in peace."  
  
"What he really hates is being cooped up this cage," Millicent said. "So I'm going to take him out for a bit."  
And she began to undo the latch on the carrying case.  
  
Blaise shrieked and covered his face. Asher drew his wand. And Bia shouted: "You'd better not!"  
  
  
"I don't see how all you big strong wizards and witches are afraid of an ickle kitty cat." Millicent smirked.  
  
"No, if he was an ickle kitty cat we wouldn't be scared that is twenty pounds of fur and fury." Blaise said before covering his face again.  
  
"It pees on everything." Bia added. "Though that can be amusing…"   
  
"Its half demon, it's trying to kill all of us. Well, expect you Milly; you're its unholy master." Asher said.  
  
"Unholy?" Millicent laughed. "Hudson, you brag about knowing a curse that turns people inside out. Bia, you've been to orgies and Blaise you always seem a bit slimy on first impression."   
  
"So your using blackmail then?" Blaise squeaked. "Fine you can let your cat then."  
  
"No, she's trying to be all high and mighty with us, "Bia sighed. "Just because your father is an Auror and you want to be one… doesn't mean your perfect that your only flaw is your cat. On first glance you're unpleasant, sarcastic and quite frankly a bit frightening. You've attacked other students and besides it only one orgy." Bia shrugged.  
  
"And My Mum made me learn that curse it's because of the family business." Asher mumbled.   
  
  
"And what business is that?" Bia asked.  
  
"The family one." Asher replied.   
  
No ones ever found out what exactly Asher's family did for a living only that they've been doing it for generations. He always avoided or changed the subject when it came up. Millicent wondered if it was something embarrassing or perhaps illegal. Maybe not, maybe he just didn't like talking about it. She could understand that, her family was embarrassing enough. Besides Bia and Blaise had enough family stories for the four of them combined.  
  
"I'm taking the cat out," She said firmly. "But don't worry chickens he's staying in my lap."  
She took Mr. Scratchies out before anyone could protest and set him on her lap, he was a blue-black cat with yellow eyes. He purred loudly as she petted him and seemed oblivious to the other three passengers. And soon they all began to ignore him.  
  
"Asher," Blaise began. "I was wondering why your not in Slytherin, with us?"   
  
Millicent translated Blaise's statement in her mind to be. Asher your weird, creepy and you know dark magic, why doesn't anyone hate you like they hate us?  
  
"That's easy," Bia laughed. "He's too lazy."  
  
"It's true," Asher said with a smile. "I know what I'm going to when I leave Hogwarts and I don't care about anything else. You Slytherins work your asses off to accomplish things. While we Ravenclaws coast by on our vast intellect. While everyone else is slaving away in the in the library working some essay. We spend our time in the common room thinking up witty rejoinders and telling jokes with mathematical formulae, and then we turn in the paper at the last minute and get top marks."   
  
"And you had us tricked into believing you're a lot is bunch of studious nerds." Bia smirked.  
  
"Ah, you've got us," Asher smirked." Millicent is the only real scholar here. She's got the second highest marks for her year. I'm still wondering why they haven't made her Prefect."  
Millicent growled and stroked Mr. Scratchies roughly. "Yes, Second, I'd be first if wasn't for that bloody Granger. God, I hate her, she acts like she knows everything. "   
Why aren't I prefect? I have the grades, what's wrong with me? She thought. Maybe I'm just too large and ugly.  
  
"All evil in the universe doesn't spring from Granger, ya' know." Asher grinned.  
  
"Don't ruin her theory here." Bia said. "Granger one of Harry Potter's little bunch. You know the golden boy. They are always breaking the rules…"  
  
  
"… and never getting into trouble," Blaise continued. "I can see how the teachers would bend the rules for Harry he is 'special' but his friends are just normal…"  
  
"…Granger isn't normal," Millicent snarled. "She gets top marks in every class, I think she was cooked up in some vat she can't be human. Look at the thing last year at the yule ball…"  
  
"…She managed to get Victor Krum, every girl was throwing themselves at him! How did she do that? I used every trick in the book on him…" Bia sighed.  
  
"… I think she's some kind of robot…" Blaise said.  
  
"…an evil robot… made from evil material…" Millicent added.   
  
"…she sure dances like one…" Bia snorted.  
  
"Now I know what you guys in the Slytherin common room, talk about how Hermione Granger is an evil robot. And I thought you guys didn't know what robots were!" Asher said shaking his head.  
  
"You corrupted us, half blood." Millicent smirked.  
  
"You've taught us well, whenever in doubt suspect the involvement of an evil robot." Blaise chuckled.  
  
"Aaah yes, Hudson rule of life 409, my Dad made that one up." Asher said.  
  
"I never guessed your condition was genetic Asher very tragic." Bia gave a mock sigh.  
  
"Fucking bloody Granger…" Millicent mumbled to herself as she petted her sleeping cat. I should have done some real damage when I had the chance... But Potter stopped me, what does anyone see in that whiny bitch anyways? She thought.  
  
"Enough Granger bashing how was everyone's summer?" Bia said, her eyes gleaming and eager.  
  
"I'll go first," Millicent announced. "To spare us Bia's whining about Eris the great until later," Bia glared deeply at her for this. "I had an interesting summer. My older brother Jiri came to visit for two weeks. He brought his new boyfriend Derek. Dad, was fine with it, my Dad has never had a problem with Jiri's sexual orientation. He was his usual jovial self. Mum on the other hand couldn't take it, she locked herself up in her room for most of the day when they arrived."  
  
"Really? She was just fine, when Jiri came out of the closet, at Christmas five years ago." Bia said.  
  
"Mum's English has never been the greatest, She's stubborn and only knows what she learned when she first came here from Bulgaria. She probably didn't understand him when he said it or maybe it didn't register, until Jiri brought Derek home."  
  
"So what do you think of him?" asked Bia.  
  
"Derek? He's a nice guy. He did my hair. It's great that Jiri managed to find someone, It's hard to get someone most guys are scared off by his height. Millicent said.  
  
"He is scary looking. It's just that," Blaise said. "Everyone in your family is so tall."  
  
"Jiri? He's just a overgrown Hufflepuff." Millicent said.  
  
  
"Well he certainly puts the puff in Hufflepuff." Bia snickered.  
  
"Hey! He was the beater on the Hufflepuff Quidditch team for five years." Millicent said.   
  
"So how'd Derek and Jiri meet?" Asher asked.  
  
"At the club where Jiri's the bouncer," Millicent smiled. "Jiri says it was love at first sight, So as Derek was entering he stopped him and asked him to see some I.D. It's kind of romantic, in a pathetic way. Mum got used to Derek and even grew to like him the second week. Once she was reassured that there was a way to get grandchildren out of this arrangement. Then Baba and Papa came for a visit. "   
  
"From Bulgaria? They must have LOVED the news that their only Grandson is a queer. Now, I'm sure your all dying to hear about my sum-" Bia smirked.  
  
"-Actually they were really understanding. Their new cook at the Inn is gay," Millicent said with a self-satisfied smirk. "Blaise how was America this summer?"  
  
"I didn't go to States this summer." Blaise said.  
  
"Really? Did you get a tour of the Widget Works, in Winchester, Wisconsin?" Bia snickered.  
  
"No, why do you always have to make fun of me for it?" Blaise scowled. "My family runs Zabini Wizarding Widget incorporated, it's a multi-national coperation nothing to scoff at. Dad runs the European end of things. I like knowing about the product, it shows enthusiasm."  
  
"You know all 50,0001 applications of widgets. You spend hours pouring over widget catalogues. It's very sad." Millicent said and lazily petted her cat, which had fallen asleep.  
  
"People always ask me, 'What is a widget and what does it do?' Widgets are used in almost every aspect of magical manufacturing in all sorts of industries. It's only polite to tell people." Blaise blinked in a confused away.  
  
"Yes, but reciting all 50,0001 uses for them is considered annoying," Asher said. "People walk away, they run, fall asleep, scream, plead, hit you with blunt objects but you never stop you just go on and on. You're a Widget Anorak."  
  
"I am not." Blaise pouted.  
  
"Yes you are." Bia, Asher and Millicent chorused.  
  
"I am not." Blaise muttered darkly.  
"Fine, whatever your say." Asher said, then coughed it something that sounded a lot like Anarok.  
  
"Only Milly hit me, and Goyle and Crabbe and Draco and Bia. It's not my fault everyone is ignorant about Widgets," Blaise whined. "Besides the Widget factories are in Taiwan not Wisconsin. And it's not what I did this SUMMER! "  
Blaise said his face was turning red with anger, his eyes were err blazing.  
  
"Calm down, calm down," Bia said in a soothing voice. "So you didn't visit your Grandparents and cousins in New York this year. What did you do?"  
  
"We went to Spain and Italy. My Dad rented villas for us there." Blaise said.  
  
"That sounds nice, sun and blue skies and no cousins to be compared too. I know how you hate that." Bia said.  
  
"Well…not really my Uncles, Aunts, cousins, and both sets of Grandparents came it wasn't so bad," Blaise said with a painful sigh. "There was lots of sun, blue skies, beautiful scenery and family fun."  
  
"The way you said that sounds like it was as fun as a trip to the dentist." Millicent said.  
  
"You can tell us, were your friends." Asher said.  
  
"Their my family and I love them, family is important." Blaise said.  
  
"And…?" Bia said.  
  
"And, it was bloody awful," Blaise snarled. "All of the Zabinis' from America, are enough their all so loud and brash. God, my fucking cousins, even the girls are stronger and taller then me! I had listen to them brag about how great their doing in sports, how smart they are... on and on and on. They always tease me and do these awful pranks! Guido and Matthew, picked girls every day and kept telling them that I was ten! HA. HA. Grandfather Zabini and all the Uncles never leave me alone about how sickly I look. And all the women kept shoving food in my face just because I'm there and they pinched my cheeks I hate that! Grandma Zabini is the only one who understands me and sshe was off doing things half the time. And we had to take Mum's parents because they were complaining about NEVER ssseeing us. As if ssspending time with with the Zabinis wasn't hard enough. Grandpa and Grandma Sssykes had to come along, they are jussst so lower classss! I hate the way they talk. They are so embarrassssing. Why did Dad have to marry a cocktail waitress-ss? Sss-ssure, it doesn't matter in the U.S.A but guess-ssss what Dad THIS isn't the U.S.A in cassss-sse you haven't noticed!"   
Blaise was red in the face and spitting at this point. After he calmed down Bia spoke:  
"So, this was your worst summer ever, then?"   
  
"Not ss-sso bad, there are many hidden advantages, when hot girls think your ten. They're more apt to do things, when they think you're a kid." Blaise said with a smirk.  
  
"Now if you want to hear about a truly awful summer-" Bia started.  
  
"So, you want to hear about my summer living like Muggle in America?" Asher said.  
  
"Yeah." Millicent and Blaise said at the exact same time.  
Bia glowered, took out her wand and pointed it Asher, she muttered something and there was a sound like smacking, then a red marks appeared on his cheeks.  
  
"Disembodied face slappynesss, is really immature Bia." Asher said rubbing his face.  
  
"Not as Immature as disembodied Boots to the head, Asher." Bia snarled, and kept her wand pointed at him, mumbling again. Then Asher's head jerked forward suddenly as if he was kicked very hard in the back of head.  
  
"Owwwww… Bitch," He remarked sullenly rubbing his head and drew his wand. "This means war," An evil grin appeared on his lips. "Furnunculus!"  
  
And with that a bunch of angry red boils sprung up on Bia's doll-like face.  
"You bastard, how dare you!" She howled she shrieked out another curse and  
Asher doubled over gasping and holding his stomach.  
  
He looked up, his grey eyes had never looked colder. "My mother always said it was wrong to hit women, even if it was disembodied so..."  
He cast the Ticking charm, Bia was laughing uncontrollably and struggled to keep hold of wand, she cast the same thing on Asher. He was giggling, his creepy high pitched giggle, that always reminded Millicent of the way a mentally deranged serial killer would laugh before they did you in.  
  
"Shouldn't we do something?" Blaise asked.  
  
"Not yet. This is amusing." Millicent replied and rubbed Mr. Scratchies beneath the chin.  
  
Bia lunged at Asher, and quickly pinned him underneath her. He was struggling, but laughing to much to do anything and she was reaching under his robes…  
  
"Now we should stop this." Millicent said grimly raising her wand. "Pertificus Totalus." And Bia Froze, in mid grope. Asher managed to push Bia off of him. And sat there trying to say thank you between torrents of laughter, his glasses askew and his hair mussed.   
"Finite Incatum." Millicent sighed.  
  
Asher stopped laughing; Bia started moving slowly arranging herself into a sitting position.  
She looked at Asher apologetically. "Sorry." She murmured.  
  
"I forgive you. It got a bit out of control. I shouldn't have done that to your face, what with the rumors about syphilis." Asher said.  
  
Bia fixed her face, and sat there blushing scarlet and looking at her feet. And Asher had turned two shades paler.  
  
"So," Blaise was the one to break the silence. "What about your summer, Ash?"  
  
"I hate being called Ash," Asher said fixing his glasses. " So, so,so,so,so,…My summer. As you know I'm a halfblood."  
  
"Torn between two worlds." Millicent smirked.  
  
"How very tragic." Bia said with her usual sarcasm.   
"Yes. Yes. I cry every day. Asher said breezily. "My mother is a witch and my father is a Muggle. As you also know, my parents divorced when I was ten."   
  
"We know… get on with it…" Bia said.  
  
"The following year my Dad moved to the United States and met a Jane a lovely American Divorcée with three children, she also happened to be a muggle. So they married and had a kid. And I visit them for part of June and all of July." Asher said.  
  
"Did you travel by using an Aeroplane?"  
Blaise asked excitedly.  
  
"No this time I flew on the back of a gigantic sea-turtle, yes of course you moron, I took an Airplane it's a normal muggle thing to do," Asher sighed, he was asked this question at least fifty times every year. "Mum always worries to much about it. She loathes the idea of huge machines flying through the air, she keeps telling me. I'm going to die in some fiery crash five years of this and she still isn't convinced it's safe. Traveling by airplane isn't that amazing, why don't people believe me? The seats are cramped, the food is awful, the bathrooms are beyond disgusting, the change in air pressure makes me nauseous. I always end up sitting near someone with a screaming infant," He shook his head. "However, there is nothing so nifty as take off Watching as all the buildings get as small as toys and looking out the windows at all the clouds is another nifty experience, they look like canyons of fluff and light... but those are the only two nifty things about airplane travel. I only have to do for Jane and her children. No matter what time, my flight comes in the whole group: Dad, Jane my Stepmum, Heather, Adam, Ian and Keefe is there to meet me so, no magic. Despite that fact, it was a pretty nifty time all in all. Adam and Ian are nifty kids; it's just like having my own little brothers...that's not altogether good. It's hard to keep them out of my stuff. But they have all these nifty video games!" His voice was breaking with excitement. "I spent every possible hour playing. I'm not going to explain how they work again. Adam and Ian, are much better then I am, they always won. Not that I minded, I can still pin both of them when we rough house. Keefe is adorable, he's four now, it's sooo nifty having a half brother. Heather was…"  
  
"…Nifty?" Millicent offered.  
  
"Yeah, totally nifty... she was back from her college for summer. She's so nifty, she's' so smart, she knows so much about music and she's vegan… now…" He said. "We'd hang out listen to music… she broke up with Jarek… she's still pretty depressed about that Muggle rock star blowing his brains out."   
  
"Good for you, Boyfriend and Depression." Bia growled.  
  
"Bia, she's my Stepsister, emphasis on sister here," Asher sighed. "Any ways, my Dad's summer was pretty crowded… what with his folk singing career. We went to three music festivals. The people there are so nice, you know old hippies peace love and all that it's so refreshing. There were a whole bunch of kids of every age…"  
  
"Really did you meet anyone?" Bia sneered.  
  
"I met a lot of people there, The United States is the third most populous country in the world, you know." Asher smirked.  
  
"Did you meet any girls?" Bia asked between gritted teeth.  
  
"Of course I met girls, girls are people to. There was very cute little girl about four who kept playing in the dirt with Keefe..." Asher's smile widened.  
  
"Stop, being a git Asher. I mean did have a girlfriend, or to be blunt did you get any pussy?" Bia said.  
  
"No. I don't like the way I act when I get in relationships, and you know how I feel about. It's unnecessary really, sex and sexual desires are an animalistic instinct… thingy… and it's the only one of those base, disgusting things which I can avoid as much possible." Asher said.  
  
"Oh, come on Asher," Bia protested. "Just because you liked someone and they make you act like utter moron. Doesn't mean that sex is bad, you only say that because you're a virgin in desperate need of good shag."  
  
"No, its just sex turns people into these slobbering, groveling, desperate creatures," Asher shuddered with revulsion. "And it's unnecessary unless you want children."   
  
"Yes, but it feels better then anything." Bia said.  
  
"So does the opiate Lethe, but I don't do that either." Asher countered.  
  
"Let's not talk about this." Millicent growled.  
  
"Oh yes, I forgot all of you are virgins, it's very rude of me." Bia smirked.  
  
Blaise looked down at his shoes and said: "So Asher what about August?"  
  
"I was with My Mum, she needed my help with some business matters," Asher muttered. "It was the first time I worked professionally with Mum… it was…" He paused and his eyes shifted. "…interesting…"  
  
"Not nifty? Just interesting?" Millicent smirked.  
  
"It was business, you know. " Asher shrugged.  
  
"What does your family do anyways?" Bia asked.  
  
"They have a business, it's interesting. I'm going into it, when I'm older, like everyone in the family." Asher said.  
  
"Oh, come on Asher, I've been your friend since first year, I was the only person that bothered to start a bloody conversation with your introverted self. I've told you everything about myself. You can surely tell me? How can you not tell me?" Bia pleaded. "You can whisper in my ear."  
  
Asher sighed. "They should have gotten my cousin Ninon to help, she's better then me."  
  
"Ninon, from France was with Beauxbaton group last year, I remember her. She was an good conversationalist…" Millicent said.  
  
"Her English was really good and she taught us French curse words… she was cool…" Blaise said.  
  
"… she was a bloody tart." Bia growled.  
  
"That's the pot calling the kettle black and besides she's my cousin." Asher said giving a tired sigh.   
  
"Yes, but she all over you. She always talking to you, and trying to get you to lead her around the school. I was your date for the Yule ball, but she did she respect that… no she was always hanging around you.. " Bia snarled.   
  
"She's my cousin Bia, we hadn't seen each other in a while she wanted a tour of the building," Asher said. "She taught me how to say something interesting in French…"  
  
"What? I know some French, tell me." Millicent said.  
  
"Je suis un tres grande pomme de terre." Asher said.  
  
Millicent raised an eyebrow and gave a skeptical look at Asher. "Hudson, do you know what that means?"  
  
"Yes." Asher smiled.  
  
"It isn't terribly useful." Millicent said.  
  
"I don't care, it's nifty! Je suis un tres grande pomme de terre, Bon ami" Asher said.  
  
"Hudson, I don't think you said that grammatically." Millicent said.  
  
"Who cares?" Bia shrugged.  
"Now for my summer…"  
All the others groaned at this.  
"Stop that. It's my turn no matter what you say, this is important."   
  
"What horrible thing befell you? This summer." Asher sighed.  
  
"Get it over it with." Millicent snarled, and stroked her cat.  
  
"Can I just take a nap? I'm tired." Blaise muttered.  
  
Bia ignored these comments and went on. "As you know my sister Eris had plans to get married this summer, to Marcus Flint."  
  
"So, you got drunk at the reception, fucked one of the groomsmen, and woke up at your Aunt Edeve's house in a puddle of sick, and the old bitch standing there holding a mop and bucket." Millicent said.  
  
"My older sister Eris, the one my Mum wanted to have, the one who does every little thing right..." Bia's voice was sweet and angry at the same time.   
  
"…She was a Keeper on the Quidditch team, while you slept with Quidditch teams…" Asher said.  
  
"..She was prefect, while you smoked pot in the prefect's bathroom…" Millicent added.  
  
"...She studied, you partied." Blaise said and Millicent hit him, Because of the stupidity of it.  
  
"Yes, Eris who is so precious, they got her a new racing broom instead of using the money to fix my ptosis, which makes my eye lids permanently droopy. Eris, Ms.-going-to-be- IN Magical Law Enforcement-just-like-her-mum, snapped had a complete mental breakdown," Bia smiled brightly and giggled a little. "No, breakdown isn't the right word, more like meltdown. She's a total nutter, a schizo. She tried to slice her fiancée to ribbons with a butcher knife." Bia cackled with joy.  
  
"That's what you get for naming a daughter after the goddess of discord." Asher said with smile.  
  
"Wow, really? That's awful… for her I mean." Blaise said.  
  
"Your Mum and Stepfather actually paid attention to you this summer, so why are you complaining?" Millicent said.  
  
"I wish, they rented a flat close to St. Mungos and visited her as often as humanly possible, they were always cooing over her and making comments like: 'look at how she lets the orderlies strap her in, she doesn't struggle or anything' and 'she's making such a rapid a recovery she'll be out of her in no time.'" Bia sighed. "I had to stay with the Croakers and when they got sick me, my Dad- bloody fucking Gryffindor control freak- until I couldn't take it and ran away, wandered around London for a bit, when I got sick of that I took the Knight bus back to the rented flat. I snuck in late and came down in the morning they didn't even notice just read the bloody Daily prophet and sipped their fucking coffee. Then they went for another visit I got totally pissed, as drunk as possible, with out falling down, they didn't care. I ended up fucking some Gryffindork boy. I can't belevive, I did that."  
  
Everyone was silent for a long time. Bia always managed depress everyone. No matter how bad your life sounded Bia's was always ten times worse.  
  
" You mean the Promiscuous sex?" Asher asked.  
  
"Not that, Gryffindor? She must have been drunk. Asher, I can't belevive your friends with Slytherins and you don't know that." Blaise gasped.  
  
"I thought you had standards Bia." Millicent huffed.  
  
"I was drunk, really, really drunk Never, again." Bia said.  
  
"But you came in here with a hangover." Asher said.  
  
"Not that, I meant I'm never having sex when I'm drunk." Bia said with an exasperated sigh.  
  
"Oh, all right then," Millicent said. "And how will do that, seeing as how inebriated people rarely make good judgments by themselves."  
  
"That's easy, you guys will come with me, so I don't do anything stupid, " Bia said. "You will come with me won't you?"  
  
They all groaned and mumbled at this.  
  
"Does it have to be all of us?" Blaise whined.  
  
"Yeah, can't Milly just go?" Asher asked.   
  
"Why me? Why do I have to be dragooned into this, Hudson." Millicent scowled.  
  
"Because no one going to try anything with Bia here, when your glaring at them." Asher said.  
  
"I have papers to write, and school things to do. I can't be her Babysitter and bodyguard all the bloody time." Millicent huffed.   
  
"Fine, then! None, of you have to fucking go! Some friends you are."  
Bia pouted.   
  
"If you wanted loyalty, you should have befriended Hufflepuffs." Blaise shrugged.  
  
"Fine, fine Bia how about one or two of us go at a time with you..." Asher said.  
  
"..And you should go to fewer parties." Millicent said.  
  
Bia sighed and shook her head. "I'd roll my eyes, but with my drooped eye lids it wouldn't make much of a difference. I'll go a long with it."  
They played go fish for a while, but got sick of it. Then each of them, started with some solitary activity. Asher took removed sorry remains of some small animal from his bag and began sketching humming to himself. Millicent took out the new Arthimancy textbook and began reading it. Bia had a ragged notebook from somewhere and was scribbling away. Blaise was looking over a heavy Widget catalogue, and was pouring over it.  
  
Asher yawned. "Oh, maggot bites, I'm tired, I'll give to my body's odious demands and nap. And no one bother me."  
  
Asher took off his glasses and placed them on his sketch book. He curled up into a tight little ball, closed his eyes and soon he was sleep. Shortly after him, Bia put down her notebook and did the same.   
Now, Millicent and Blaise were the only ones awake in the compartment.  
  
"Well," Blaise cleared his throat. "I guess there a lot to be said for a good nights sleep."  
  
"Mmmmmmm." Millicent nodded.  
  
"Umm Millicent, Now that they are asleep, I have something to tell you." Blaise muttered looking at his feet.  
  
"What?" Millicent said.  
  
"Well… as you know Crabbe and Goyle got me… like every year…" Blaise said in a small voice.  
  
"They beat you up, that's not new." Millicent said.  
  
"…well… yess, but Malfoy ss-sstoped them this year…" Blaise said then looked away.  
  
"Go on." Millicent said.  
  
"Well… he took me into… his train… compartment… and…" Blaise was looking very afraid.  
  
"Spit it out." Millicent said, noticing how sleeping Bia had draped herself over Asher like blanket.  
  
"He kissed me. With Tongue." Blaise said.   
  
"What?" Millicent struggled to keep her voice down.  
  
"He told me, he always wanted to see what it would be like to kiss a guy and he knew what a push over I was." Blaise said.  
  
"You did resist right? You did tell what an obnoxious prick he was and that you were going to tell Professor Snape as soon we got to school, right?" Millicent asked.  
  
"Ummmm… no… he paid me four galleons, two for the kiss and two to keep quiet. IF I didn't he sic Crabbe and Goyle on me." Blaise said.  
  
"You gave the money back, didn't you." Millicent growled.  
  
"No. I spent on some cauldron cakes. They were delish." Blaise said.  
  
"Don't you have any integrity, don't you have backbone? " Millicent asked indigently.  
  
"...I guess not…" Blaise muttered quietly. "… Crabbe and Goyle were coming to get me again when I for it and I barely made it here."  
  
Millicent shook her head and sighed. "You do realize you're his whore now?"  
  
"Ummm... I am?" Blaise said meekly.  
  
"Yes totally and completely." Millicent said with disgust.  
  
"Well not if I don't do something like that again..." Blaise muttered.  
  
"I know you Blaise, you will." Millicent rolled her eyes.  
  
"Oh." Blaise was silent after that.   
  
Millicent looked away. She noticed the thing Asher had been sketching, the remains of a mouse caught in a glue trap, it's ghastly corpse was contorted in the agony of it's last moments. It must have starved to death, all alone. Millicent thought. How dreadful. Why is Asher so enthralled with death?  
She decided it would be better to look at Asher himself. He looked so peaceful when he was still it was easy to see how delicate his features were, how long his eyelashes were, he looked like some stain glass angel, he was a beautiful boy. She knew she'd never have him though, but it didn't hurt her inside like it did Bia. Millicent could simply sit back and appreciate him without the need to posses or consume him, intellectual intercourse was enough for her. He turned, moaned and muttered something in his sleep. Millicent craned her neck to hear his mutterings.   
"We're… gonna do this my way bitch..." Asher was muttering, in his dream. "… I'm gonna… put the cruitatious… curse… on you then… I'm gonna fuck you."  
  
Millicent felt ill when she heard him say that, she decided it would be better if she studied up on Anicent Runes, she took out her textbook and started reading.   
  
She contiuned until the train jerked to a stop, Mr. Scratchies startled from his nap sprang off her lap and began mauling the others. Asher woke up, and struggled wiht the cat. Finally haivng removed him, he realized Bia was still asleep on his shoulder. A look of terror stole across Asher's face. He shoved her away with a shout of: "Get off me!"   
  
Everyone left the compartment glaring at each other. 


End file.
